<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold it, Hold it. by Sasy_B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107330">Hold it, Hold it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B'>Sasy_B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ko-Co [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Drinking, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, mild exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a playful bet during a casual night out leads to unfortunate circumstances... for the bartender.</p><p>(Lupin has a piss kink and none of you can change my mind.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ko-Co [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold it, Hold it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts">Anonymous</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was brought to you but by a very lovely Anonymous bean on twitter!</p><p>If you are interested in learning more please feel free to check me out over on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/SaSyBanan/status/1273315497388445705">Here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I paid last time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I paid the time before that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means it’s your turn, Lupin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does not! Clearly, it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Countless rounds had come and gone, each one indistinguishable from the last; the surreal feeling of entering this upscale bar smack in the center of some little seaside city, surrounded mostly by fiddly twenty-somethings wasting their time away, it all just added to the displaced yet all too absolute feeling of only just existing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men bickered for longer than necessary, content to poke at each other for no other reason than that they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've had, like, three more drinks than me. It's your turn!" Lupin persisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen rolled his eyes, hidden under his hat, but Lupin caught it in the crinkle of his nose and small shrug of his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiiiiiine, you don’t have to be such a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How ‘bout we piss for it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First one to the can pays."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Fine. You're on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin loved these games, Jigen knew it was only a matter of time before he suggested something like this, but his partner never lasted, especially on a full belly of whisky. Still, he humored him, knowing he would convince the thief to pay for him eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin, however, was certain of himself. Jigen had had more to drink than him so far and was much more likely to break first by his point of view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night itself was nice, Lupin thought. The two men savored each other’s company in times like this; even when Lupin would get distracted by some young blond in a tube top, or when Jigen would somehow end up with several different phone numbers he would ultimately let go to waste; The night was about the both of them letting themselves be, their guards were down and the air was light, even as Jigen continually tried to make Lupin trip over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was not long before Lupin started to feel it. His hands played restlessly with his empty glass as Jigen babbled on about the different quality between an automatic rifle and a semi-automatic rifle for what felt like the fourth time that night, practically arguing with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin rested his chin on the heel of his palm with a sigh, leg bouncing as he tried to think about something other than the small pressure beginning to bear on his tummy. He would not relent, he would make sure Jigen was the first to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jigen,” Lupin cut him off mid sentence, “Dontcha think that girl is pretty cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen stared for a moment, not surprised that Lupin had gotten distracted by a girl, but rather that he seemed yet to know what girl he was talking about. Jigen turned to the small crowd in the opposite corner of the room, dancing their shoes off to some new hit by a band he had never heard of. Lupin had already made moves on several of the women in the crowd, so Jigen directed his attention so some of the few he had yet to flirt with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen tapped a finger on the table top, crossing one leg over the other as nonchalantly as he could. He glanced back at Lupin, who seemed to be growing tense as he tried to make up his mind, and scooted closer to him in the booth; one hand coming to rest on his partners upper thigh while he gestured vaguely with the other, leaning in and lowering his voice as he did. "You mean that tall glass of water over there? Yeah, I bet you could drink her down pretty fast. Not that you seem all that thirsty right now anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin could not deny feeling vaguely turned on by that statement but hearing it out of Jigen’s mouth also made him laugh, good thing Jigen laughed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We never speak of this again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Christ, wait ‘til Fujicakes hears this one!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lupin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm never letting that one go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lupin!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter at that table was uncontrollable, Lupin did not even notice as the hand on his thigh slipped higher, knuckles only just pressing against his lower stomach. The thief weezed, catching his breath and glaring back at his partner when he realized what he was doing, a look just short of malicious but not quite lascivious either. Daringly heady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted so badly to bend Jigen over the table and fuck him right there for the whole bar to see, but as appealing as that thought was, Lupin would find it rather uncomfortable to engage in such activities in their current state.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's right, a distraction</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was going to distract Jigen, so why was he now trying to distract himself?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The hand against his tummy pressed in again and Lupin suddenly stood, shrugging Jigen off of him and making his way towards the crowd of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed hold of the first woman he saw, leading her farther into the crowd with a twirl, she laughed, looking back at her friends as they both found their rhythm. The music was surprisingly loud on that side of the room, or maybe it was just the alcohol, either way the feeling of her body pressed against his along with the continuous booming vibrations of the bass made him want to curl his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back to Jigen, making eye contact as he pulled the woman close to sway with her as the beat picked up. Jigen held the gaze, reclining against the seat and propping his feet up on the edge of the table, glass suddenly full again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin loved it when his partner watched him, Loved knowing he was the center of all of his attention, loved making him feel jealous. The woman said something Lupin did not hear and he turned his attention to her for just a moment, trying to question, she laughed, Lupin smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment it might be nice to make a real move on her, but she giggled, suddenly pushing off of him to go back to her friends. Lupin tried to play chase, he was greedy like that, but someone cut him off; Lupin slammed face first into them and they pushed him back. He fell to the floor with a thud, gasping as the pressure in his gut seized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood quickly, leaving the crowd and grabbing hold of the nearest chair to steady himself, head hanging low and knees quivering as he tried desperately not to piss his pants. When he had composed himself, Lupin looked back to Jigen, who was laughing at him now, having just lit a new cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin made his way back to the table. Just then, a lightbulb went off in his head, he pretended to pat at his pockets, looking for his own pack of cigarettes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to his partner with a dramatic sigh, "Guess I left mine back in the car, I'll be back in a bit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooooh, no you don’t.” Jigen said,  grabbing Lupin's wrist and holding out a cigarette from his own pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don't mind. It's just outside.” The thief desperately tried to insist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupin, we parked, like, a block away because you wanted to go window shopping. I know what you're gonna do and pissing in the alleyway counts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin deflated, rolling his eyes and grumbling to himself as he took the cigarette from Jigen and lit it, sitting back down and shoving Jigen's legs off the table. He downed the rest of his partner's glass as well before the gunman could protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night seemed to stall from there, conversation growing tight as the pressure built between the two men, both far too stubborn for their own good. The stale banter finally died off, a bead of sweat dripped down the side of Jigen's face as he lit yet another smoke and Lupin could not take it; he bit his lip, hands sinking between his legs as his knees bounced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen looked so close to breaking, face tinted ever so slightly pink as he suckled on what seemed like his fifth cigarette in the last ten minutes; oh, if Lupin could only get him there. But every time he thought about what to say or do to get Jigen to give in, it only reminded him of the pressure in his own belly, the weight of it teetering on painful. It made his eyes water, his skin prickling as the hairs on his arms stood on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a man tripped beside their table and Lupin lunged out on reflex to catch him just before he hit the floor. There was a pause, the man stood up, wobbly, drunk off his gourd, gave Lupin a once-over, and turned back the other way without so much as a thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin would have normally chased after him, at least to get some form of gratitude out of the man if not more than that, but suddenly the pressure was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin sprung to his feet with lightning speed, only just able to undo his pants and pull down his boxers before finding his release. He inhaled sharply, shivering at the sensation before relaxing completely as he soaked the floor around their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Jigen cried out in laughter, “real smooth there, buddy!” he howled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin could not even bring himself to glare back at him, letting his own chuckle slip out as another shiver made its way up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was yelling, the bartender shouting curses at them, Lupin quickly tucked himself away as he and his partner made a break for the door. The bartender played chase for a moment until they rounded a corner and slipped out of sight into a dark alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men laughed, adrenaline pushing their minds higher on top of all the alcohol still in their bellies. Jigen crumbled forward, holding his gut and fumbling with his own belt as Lupin refastened his. He was not as smooth as the thief, hands shaky as they wrestled desperately with the button of his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he got them undone he could not hold it, Jigen cursed as he felt his boxers grow damp and rushed to get his dick out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief, knees shaking as it continued to flow. Lupin was still laughing beside him, and Jigen felt an arm snake around his waist. He shoved playfully into his partner but shivered at the feeling of his breath on his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Daisuke, let's not waste it all, shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off," Jigen spat with little fire, "just go start the car, man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could practically feel Lupin's pout as he leaned farther into him to watch a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said fuck off, dumbass." Jigen blushed, pulling his hat further over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin groaned, dramatic and whiny, then pulled away, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking in the direction of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen finished his business, shaking himself off and tucking back into his damp boxers. He followed some ways behind his partner, lighting his last cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you owe me next time, you broke first!" He called after the thief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't count! Someone made me go. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to piss. That means it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your turn!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"In your dreams!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for reading! If you liked this fic than please feel free to follow my chaos on <a href="https://twitter.com/SaSyBanan">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>